Emerald Eyes
by CassCass
Summary: It's 6th year and Harry and Draco find themselves spending a lot more time together than they'd ever want... OCSlash


Please note, this is a joint fic that Rosewin and I are writing. The underlined parts are hers, and mine are not. We do own all characters not in the Harry Potter books.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A quaint, shaky old cabin near the owlery-what the sixth year, Draco Malfoy was told the new Defense Against the Dark Arts class looked like. And they were right. It wasn't much of a sight, he thought to himself as a few brown shingles fell off the roof, not much of a sight at all. As he stepped up to the porch, (or at least what might have been called a porch if it weren't missing more than half of it's floor boards) the floor under him creaked and groaned like a muggle factory. The door wasn't much quieter either. It opened loud enough to annouce his entrance to anyone as far as the Leaky Cauldron. All heads turned to him, but fortunately for him turned away uninterested in the mean Slytherin. That was, except for one girl who nearly melted out of her chair.  
  
"Look, he's at the door!" A very excited Jana Derosiers her friend Stephanie Dansie, her sea blue eyes lit up brilliantly.  
  
"And look who's behind him!" Stephanie whispered back with just as much excitment in her voice.  
  
Standing at the door, Draco surveyed his new classroom carefully, but his observation was cut short as Harry Potter shoved him nonchalantly out of the way. " 'Scuse me!" Said Harry, as Malfoy flew from his spot in the doorway.  
  
"Watch yourself Potter!" Malfoy snapped, taking out his wand.  
  
"Hello All!" Came a voice suddenly from the opposite side of the room. "I am Proffesor O'Hara, you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said the man with a thick Irish accent. With one hand, he brushed back his long blonde hair out of his face and shook it out again. "I know this isn't much of a classroom, but I did ask for somewhere away from everything else. And I did get it right?" An odd mixture of nods and groans that sounded somewhat like 'Muhum' and 'Yes' came from the crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Well, enough wasting time, yes? Your first assignment will be a fun sort of project, and it'll be in pairs." (At this, Jana immediately looked toward Malfoy, and Stephanie at Harry)"And I have already paired you up."(This time a large moan came from the class)"The list is on that wall." He said pointing at a very unsturdy looking stack of wood.  
  
"If that's a wall," Ron said as he, Harry and Hermione walked across the room. "Then Gryffindors and Slytherins are gonna start loving eachother."  
  
"Nice analogy Ron." Said Hermione sarcastically, shaking her head at him.  
  
"I know." He said, brushing off his nails on his robes. "Let's see, I am with, uh, Elisha Turner. Who's that?" Shoving people out of the way, he scrolled his finger down the long piece of parchment.  
  
"Me." A girl said, walking out of the crowd, flipping her long bangs out of the way of her blue eyes. "Elisha Turner, transfer from Beauxbaton." Grinning slightly from the corner of her mouth, she stretched out one arm and shook Ron's pale hand.  
  
"Ron-Weasley." Ron managed to breathe out from his nonexistant throat.  
  
"We'll have to meet sometime in the common room." She said mysteriously, and walked away back into the crowd.  
  
"I think I like this class." Said Ron finally coming out of his shock. Hermione laughed at him.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing his sudden silence.  
  
"I'm with Malfoy." He said quietly.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Said Hermione, looking disgusted.  
  
"Well I am." Replied Harry, equally disgusted.  
  
"I'm sorry mate. But if he bothers you, just remember, he makes a very good ferret." Ron said laughing. They all laughed too. That was one thing he always liked about Ron, he could always make things better when they were pretty much at their worst.  
  
"So Potter, I've been cursed with the misfortune of having you as my partner." Malfoy said, stepping between him and Ron.  
  
"You have the misfortune, so you think this is just a ride on the merry-go- round for me then right?" Asked Harry just as sarcastically as Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sure it will be." Answered Malfoy, smiling a dreadfully fake smile.  
  
"I am too." Harry smiled back.  
  
"Can you believe that!" Exclaimed Jana as she stomped down the hall with the 5th year Ravenclaw Alexia Malci. "I mean, of all people he could have paired him up with, he choses his sworn enemy for life! I would have been far more than happy to be his partner, but no-o-o!" Frusterated, she crossed her arms firmly on her chest.  
  
"I don't get it." Alexia agreed. "And look at me, I'm not even in his house!" They walked through the halls and said their goodbyes, parting to go to their common rooms.  
  
Once in, Jana felt at home in the grey stone room. Gratefully, she threw herself into one of the black leather loveseats and closed her eyes.  
  
"So Draco-when you gonna meet Potty?" Asked Caz Slater, Draco Malfoy's fun, faithful best friend.  
  
"After dinner." He replied, not looking up from his piece of parchment.  
  
"Whacha writing?" Happily, she plopped herself on the wooden desk, her robes covering his hand.  
  
"Homework, ever think of doing it?" This time he looked up, brushing her robes off his hand revealing his neat handwriting on the parchment.  
  
"Actually, I finished it." She smiled flipping her redish hair out of her face.  
  
"That's a miracle." Said Draco, still not ceasing his writing.  
  
"Shut up!" Playfully, she pushed him on the shoulder. He only laughed. "Well, let's get going to dinner, I'm hungry."  
  
"Alright." Getting up from the chair, he carefully folded the parchment and neatly placed it in a pocket inside his robe.  
  
Dinner went by uneventfully, and Draco tried to savor his last moments without Harry Potter. Why him? Why did it just have to be him? He thought to himself. "Malfoy, you ready?" Said Harry's voice from above him. Not looking at him, he nodded and rose from his warm seat on the bench.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco and Harry walked grudgingly down the hall toward the library. If you hadn't felt through their robes, you'd swear that they had huge opposite magnets on them that pushed them apart, that or one of them smelled really bad. But neither applied, they simply refused to walk any closer than five feet away from eachother.  
  
"Have fun Draco." Sneered Alice Petkova as she brushed his shoulder with her own. Her long blonde hair flowing through the air, she turned toward him smirking slightly. He looked back at her shaking his head. Obviously, his look was saying, 'Haha, so funny!'  
  
After what seemed like the longest walk in Hogwarts History, they reached the library. "Alright Potter, what are we doing?" Asked Malfoy, dropping lazily down into a hard wooden chair. "Ouch." He said, hitting the chair with a THUNK and rubbing his bottom. Harry laughed, but quickly turned his giggle to a cough.  
  
"I don't know, you think I pay attention?" Said Harry, falling into a chair also.  
  
"No, actually I don't." Replied Draco sarcastically. "Sorry I asked."  
  
"What are we doing anyway?" Asked Harry, now flipping through a book on the table.  
  
"We choose three spells, tell how they work, how they help, and how they've helped you." He answered lamely. "I was thinking Patronous, Bandaging and, I don't know the third one... Potter? Potter? Potty are you listening to me?" Said Draco, hitting Harry on the shoulder. "Potter!"  
  
"Oh, what?" Harry asked, looking up from the old tattered book he'd been reading.  
  
"Did you hear anything I said?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Um, three spells, Patronous, Bandaging... Yah, got it." He said, brushing back his hair.  
  
"What other spell would you like to do?"  
  
"Um, I dunno," He started, "Wait, when did you start caring what I thought?" Nearly jumping out of his chair, he said, sounding quite surprised.  
  
"Did I say I cared. (Harry shook his head). Didn't think so. What I do care about is not failing the first assignment, which I assume is not much of a matter to you." Said Malfoy, drawling as he always did.  
  
"No actually, it isn't." Shaking his head, Harry went on. "I'll do a bit on Expelliarmus and you do whatever you want and we won't have to see eachother."He said.  
  
"Fine with me." Replied Draco. And with that, Harry got up and walked away.  
  
I love it here. It's so warm and cozy, thought Harry to himself as he let himself sink into a maroon armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. That's all he'd been doing since he'd gotten back from the library-thinking. Oddly enough, thinking about Malfoy. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, or why, he was just well, thinking.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking." He replied, looking up to see Hermione's motherly face and poufy hair hovering over him.  
  
"About what?" Now she started rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Malfoy." As if it was no big deal, he answered her quite casually.  
  
"Malfoy, why in Merlin's name would you be thinking about him?" She said, nearly throwing his shoulder in her haste to let go.  
  
"Isn't it natural to think evil thoughts about your arch nemisis?" Laughing, he lied. She laughed too. Well, it's not lying, he thought, getting up from his arm chair and walking to his dormitory. It was late, and he was tired. Gratefully, he layed down with robes and all.  
  
'Yes it is.' Came that voice that always went against him. Some people said it was his consiounce. He just thought it was like a younger sibling in his brain.  
  
'No it's not!' He thought back, knowing exactly what the voice was talking about.  
  
'Yes, you weren't thinking bad things. You were just thinking.'  
  
'I wasn't thinking good things either.'  
  
'You were just thinking.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'What does that mean. I'm going to sleep.'  
  
'No, it's okay, you can think.'  
  
'I don't want to.'  
  
'You can think about Malfoy.'  
  
'I don't-I don't want to think about you.' And with those thoughts laying fresh in his mind, he fell asleep peacefully.  
  
Harry sat at the study desk placed in the corner of his shared dormitory. A stack of books lay in front of him along with numerous scattered crumpled pieces of paper. He was trying to do some research on his project as well as get some of his homework done. He was trying not to procrastinate so he was sitting his arse on the seat instead of playing Quidditch with the others.  
  
He took notes of very important things so he could spend more of his time doing something more fun than sit around thinking about the project—especially his partner, Draco, whom he so rightly despised. For some reason, Draco was occupying most of his brain. He was definitely not thinking about devious tactics to hurt him or anything complimentary like, "He's certainly looking good this year."—okay, maybe he was thinking of it a little, but isn't that because he was getting a lot of attention from the opposite sex, unlike him? Like what was said earlier, Harry was just thinking of him.  
  
Draco popped out of nowhere during any time of the days which was kind of an inconvenience because he was with Hermione most of the days. Hermione had a way of getting things out of him and she had a very watchful eye. He couldn't always lie or cover-up.  
  
This project was such a pain in the neck. The sooner he could be done with this, the sooner he wouldn't see Draco in his head—or so he thought.  
  
Harry rubbed the back of his neck while he shook his head softly from left to right. Boy, did his head hurt! He tightly closed his eyes as his callused hand ran over his pale face and then through his muddled hair. He opened his eyes wide, slightly raising his eyebrows and sighed of frustration. Draco was again keeping him from thinking straight.  
  
He gazed out into the gray clouds. It was obviously going to rain tonight. Oddly enough, the grayish blue of the atmosphere made him think of Draco's wide orbs. He had no idea how he knew Draco's eyes were of blue-gray color, maybe it was because Draco spent a lot of time all up in Harry's face.  
  
"Hey mate, still working on that project of ours," Ron rhetorically asked as he abruptly came into the room with all his Quidditch equipment. He tossed all his things onto his bed and said, "Need any help? You missed a great game out there. I was able to catch all of the Quaffles except one! Isn't that great? I'm getting better!" A faint "That's great" was all that came from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Dean is pretty good, too, but he could use a few pointers," said Ron vainly since he still wasn't all that skilled yet. Harry turned around as Ron went into full detail about what had happened during their leisure time. It was Friday night, and Harry wished he could've been playing a relaxing game of Quidditch with the guys. He listened attentively until Dean, Seamus, and Neville came in making a racket. They were all laughing as Seamus talked. He was probably making jokes again or something.  
  
"Hey Harry," the three greeted him in unison. Just like Ron, they told him of their little game that he failed to join because he was being responsible. They all bragged and blushed a little bit. (They were blushing because of the embarrassing stories of each of them being brought to mind.) Harry was listening assiduously. He was happy to get his mind off of his work and, of course, Draco. He wasn't able to tell them much when they asked about his work. All he had written down was "Ridikulus is".  
  
He would never think of telling them about his mind-boggling thoughts if Draco. He assumed the "worst." He thought he was starting to like this scrumptious blonde. He had never known Ron or any of the lot of them to support bisexuality, let alone homosexuality. Was he homosexual? Could it be possible that he was feeling "it" for his probable worst rival?  
  
_Was he homosexual? Could it be possible that he was feeling "it" for his probable worst rival?  
_  
The idea whirled in his head over and over. Of course he threw out the mere thought of it quickly as he could. No, no no no no and NO! Were the only words echoing about in his mind now. Don't be crazy Harry, you're not bi, you're not homosexual, you're not gay, said that voice that only a few nights before had started the whole thing.  
  
"Harry, you coming or not?" Asked Ron, looking over at his friend who was holding his forehead deseperately in his hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm coming. Oh this? My-uh, my scar is hurting." He lied.  
  
"Oh, alright, let's go then." Ron seemed to believe him, and simply started out of the dormitory. Harry on the other hand, hesitated, the same thought hitting him again. Overwhelmed by it, he looked at his red-headed friend. No, no it's not possible, his brain concluded.  
  
"Hold still Goyle, hold still!" Commanded Draco Malfoy, trying to wrap a bandage around one of his cronies arm.  
  
"Why?" Goyled pulled away.  
  
"Because it's for my project." He answered, grabbing his huge arm again.  
  
"Project?"  
  
"Yes, the DADA project."  
  
"Oh." Grunted Goyle, finally holding still.  
  
"I don't think this will even wrap around your arm twice. Ugh! Ferula." Said Draco aggrivatedly. A long white bandage wrapped itself around Goyle's large sausage link arm tightly.  
  
"Uh, Draco, it's a little tight." He said, rubbing the new bandage.  
  
"Oh well." Replied Draco, sounding less caring than a rock.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Well it's good thing it's dinner isn't it? Come one Crabbe." And with that, he led his two minions out of the brick wall. "How's that bandage Goyle?"  
  
"Bandage?" Asked Goyle.  
  
"Yes bandage, the one on your arm!" Growled Drco, still sounding aggrivated.  
  
"Oh. It's tight." He said looking at his arm, which was now turning a little dark.  
  
Draco shook his head. Could they get any less of a clue? No, he answered himself. Potter better have gotten his spell done, and he better help me with Patronous, I can't even do Patronous, who am I kidding? Yes, after dinner I'll just tell, "Potter, watch where you're going!" His thoughts were interrupted as he walked straight into Harry Potter.  
  
"Watch were I'm going? You're the one that walked into me!" Harry argued. Of course, the last person he wanted to see was the one to literally run right into him.  
  
"Boys, just shut up!" Ordered Hermione stepping between them before Malfoy could get a word out of his open mouth.  
  
"We don't need your help mudblood!" Growled Malfoy, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Watch who you're calling a mudblood Malfoy!" harry growled back, gently removing Hermione from her spot.  
  
"Cute Potter, very cute, protecting your little girlfriend. You've improved, last time I recall your girlfriend protecting you!" He teased evilly.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Warned Harry, putting his hand in his pocket, digging around for his wand.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" Challenged Draco, looking unafraid.  
  
Not wanting to start a duel in the doorway, Harry walked away sullenly. "That's what I thought." Mafloy said bravely.  
  
"Don't Harry, don't." Hermione said, grabbing his arm, that he'd taken out of the pocket, holding his wand. He looked back at the blonde head, that turned around also, smirking sarcastically.  
  
Dinner passed by uneventfully as usual, with the usual conversations; how much of a git Malfoy was, the Quidditch game, homework, teachers. So boring, as usual. It wasn't as usual, though after dinner.  
  
"Potter," Said Draco in his usual way from behind Harry.  
  
"What Malfoy?" Asked Harry, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I need your help." Malfoy struggled to rid himself of his words.  
  
"The great pure-blood Malfoy needs my help?" Still not turning around, Harry couldn't help but laugh unbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, I need your help." He confessed.  
  
"Well, I'm very sorry, but Harry isn't here right now, please leave a message." Said Harry sarcastically still not stopping.  
  
"Potter!" Now frustrated, Draco grabbed his shoulder and forced him around to face him.  
  
"What Malfoy?" Harry's voice rose as he shrugged off Malfoy's cold hand.  
  
"You are the only person I know who can do Patronus, or has ever used it, I need you to help me with the project!" Again, he confessed himself, sounding very ashamed.  
  
"Fine. I'll meet you," Harry started, but was cut off.  
  
"Meet me by the lake tomorrow after dinner." Malfoy commanded, trying to end the conversation, but Harry wouldn't let him.  
  
"The lake, but why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I don't think Madam Pince would much like it if we practice Patronus in the Library!"  
  
"Oh." Replied Harry, going a little red in the face.  
  
"Harry?" Said Hermione, looking surprised to see him with Malfoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night, Draco was wide awake thinking about his embarrassing encounter with the Golden Boy. O, how much he hated how he was so perfect. Draco seemed to be the quintessence of perfection in the Slytherin house, so it was only natural he disliked anyone who could potentially be better than him.  
  
He stayed up most of the night reading up on the Patronus. He always wondered what his patronus would be. He trusted it would be an anaconda or something big, like his cock (=P). He soon fell asleep with that thought in his head.  
  
He awoke during the early morning hours on Saturday. He got off his stomach, and went straight to his dresser. He had taken a shower the night before and started to get dressed. However, he took a good look at himself in the full length mirror before clothing himself. He was wearing nothing but boxers. He slipped into his robes and swiftly walked out of the dormitory, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
He walked around the halls for about an hour, winding up in the Astronomy Tower. He started to head down to the Great Hall around eight o' clock.  
  
He was warmly greeted by the Slytherins and glared at by a few others when he entered the dining hall. A few first year female Slytherins went into a fit of girly giggles as he passed by.  
  
He sat a few seats away from a very tired-looking Caz Slater and next to his underlings.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked Caz, letting out a tiny chuckle. She was probably studying late again. She needed to bring up her grades so her parents would send her some things she had been wanting. In example, her make-up and the cute pleat skirt she had been begging her mother to get for her.  
  
She had her hair up in a messy ponytail and wore denim Capri pants with a very loose tee-shirt. She looked quite disheveled. She had her forehead in the palm of her hand and her elbow resting on the table, he eyes slightly closing. She didn't look up until she heard Draco's voice.  
  
Her head shot up like she had just been ticked in the ribs. "Oh, talking to me? Nothing, nothing. Just—never mind." She sounded much disorganized, unlike her usual self.  
  
Alice, who was sitting next to Caz, cut in and said, "Don't mind her, she was moaning all night, probably dreaming up her fantasies," then put her hand on Caz's shoulder. Caz shoved her hand off and slapped her arm.  
  
"You know what? I'm so-o-o-o tired of you jumping at every chance to insult anyone. You're a true Slytherin, aren't you?" Caz exclaimed blatantly. It was quite surprising because she was a Slytherin, too. The two hadn't liked each other very much and they had been acting plastically around each other.  
  
"Whoa, don't get your panties all up in a whirl." Alice said throwing her hands up.  
  
Caz started shouting really fast; you could barely understand whatever she was saying. Alice was getting pissed off. Apparently, she could hear every word coming out of Caz's mouth. Somewhere in that period of time, Heather Von Teegan came over to back Alice up. Caz had obviously not woken up on the right side of the bed this morning. Either that, or she didn't get much sleep because she was sometimes cranky when she doesn't get her rest. A lot of people turned their heads to see what was happening, Professor McGonagall was already walking over.  
  
Caz got out of her seat and quickly walked away before McGonagall got to the cause of the commotion, come to think of it, Caz didn't even notice the professor nearing. Draco looked after her, surprised because she was a sweet-hearted girl and all.  
  
He quickly got out of his seat, for once forgetting about the project. He ran after her as the crowd started to turn back to their food. Whispers of "What was that about?" could be heard. Heather and Alice stared after the two, bemused.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other before each getting a handful of food and trying to run after the other two. They were eating as they poorly power walked toward the doors out of the hall.  
  
Draco was just coming out of the hall when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way in. He brushed past them, slightly pushing Harry backward. He quickly said "See you tonight, Potty." before he once again broke into a run. He followed Caz outside the giant oak front doors, leaving the three to look after him. Ron and Hermione looked quite bewildered.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked still holding the door open until Crabbe and Goyle knocked her over. They both apologized quickly, accidentally spitting out pieces of egg and bacon at Hermione and Ron who was helping her up. They ran toward the dungeons, most likely lost.  
  
Hermione sported a disgusted look on her face ad Ron brushed out a few food particles from her hair. They all started to laugh as they finally entered the Great Hall.  
  
Outside, Caz decided to stop and rest under a big tree. She sat down and started taking deep "cleansing" breaths. Draco soon caught up and sat next to her.  
  
"What was that Caz?" Draco asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They're horrible, they're bi.tches!" She answered not looking up at him.  
  
"But you don't even know them!" He said.  
  
"I know enough to say that." This time she looked up, her green eyes glossy with unshed tears.  
  
"Caz, really what's wrong, they didn't even do anything." Very confused, he kept on rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for being on my side!" Angrily, she snapped at him, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She said quickly seeing the hurt look shoot across his pale face. "It's just this year-it's just-well, just know that I'll always be there for you, and I'll love you like a brother no matter what okay?"  
  
"Okay, thank you. And I'm there for you." He assured her, still not sure at all of what was happening.  
  
"I'm going to class now." She said, and with that she stood up and walked away quickly, her robes struggling to follow behind her. Shaking his head, Draco stood there, unable to sort out what just happened.  
  
That day went by oddly for everyone; the mood had been set with the events of the morning. Draco was troubled all day by the sudden outburst of his best friend. It was completely random, no reason at all for it, and it didn't make sense. As for Harry, he was trying to make it through the day with Hermione's constant careful eye raining on him all day. Her questions ringing over and over, only getting the same answer, which was making the day harder for her also.  
  
"Harry, why was Malfoy talking to you?" She kept asking, or, "What are doing tonight?" and everytime he would answer, "I already told you, we're partners and we're working together." But for some reason she wouldn't believe him. Though it amazed him, he actually couldn't wait to get away from her and go meet Malfoy. And he didn't know it, but Malfoy couldn't wait to get away from it all either.  
  
That night, Draco lethargically walked to the Room of Requirements®. He was excited to be learning the Patronus, but that was not the only thing causing thrill, it was the fact that he would be seeing Harry. He didn't know why he was happy to see anyone and this person in particular. Although, he was feeling lethargy because he didn't want to make it seem like he was actually starting to like the skinny boy with dorky glasses. He was befuddled by his sudden and constant thoughts of Harry.  
  
.................  
  
Harry had never noticed the extra shine in Draco's super glued hair in the sun, his chapped lips, his beautifully shaped-- nearly pencil-thin eyebrows, his not-so-straight teeth whenever he flashed his handsome smile. Nor did Harry notice the high-pitched cackle that escaped Draco's mouth when something wicked unfolded. All these things annoyed Harry too much. But he liked these qualities, too. Especially the beautiful, fleshy bum that was hidden beneath his robes.   
  
Harry sat comfortably on one of the recliners. He rocked it back and forth waiting for Draco, donning an expressionless face. He hadn't used a Patronus since... since a long time ago, so he was recalling all the requirements or whatever to complete the charm.  
  
Draco walked into the Room of Requirements acting dull. He didn't want to make it look like he was excited to be there. There were no lights on, only a blaze in the big fireplace. Seeing as the fire was wearing out, he came to the conclusion that Harry had been in there waiting a long time. (They had changed the time and place of the little meeting from after dinner to after hours and outside to the RoR.)  
  
Draco walked gradually to the dark figure on the rocking recliner. It looked immobile. He poked at it just to check if it was alive. Obviously, it was Harry.  
  
......................  
  
Harry could hear a very sharp series of footsteps. He immediately knew it was Draco because all the male persons of Hogwarts had to wear shoes like taps, which made a very loud noise against the stone floor. Was he crazy? He was going to get us caught. He could do without the ostentatious air that was always about when Draco Malfoy neared.  
  
Harry's hand gripped onto his wand and his arm lay flaccid at his side as he heard the door creek open. He had rested his other elbow on the arm rest and looked straight into the embers of the great flames. Staring into the fire could make you feel somewhat drowsy, so he rested his head on his open palm right before he took hold of his wand.  
  
If you watched him from the side, you would've thought he was sleeping.  
  
Harry heard the footsteps getting closer, but not any softer. You'd think someone would ditch the pompous act and walk like a normal human being. Draco leaned over Harry and started poking at him.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, you domineering pantaloon! I'm not a calculator, couldn't you tell?" Harry snapped at him, and the bleach blonde straightened out.  
  
"It's not my fault you always look like a dead cow," Draco replied.  
  
"Wow, you've seen a cow before, isn't that a surprise?" Harry retorted. Draco was about to say something else, but he was almost at a loss for words. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Very funny Potter, can't you come up with origi---"  
  
"All right, shut your arrogant self up and let's get started," instructed the Golden Boy. "Now, think of something happy. It's the only way to complete the charm. The incantation doesn't work by itself."  
  
Draco thought about something happy. The first thought that surfaced was a nasty mental picture of his lips meeting the brunette's. He killed the thought and crinkled his nose showing a disgusted look, but did he really hate that picture? The confused, pompous Slytherin thought of becoming a death eater. There, that ought to do for now.  
  
"I bet you're thinking of becoming a death eater, huh?" asked the curious third of the Golden Trio.  
  
"How would you know, Potty?" He answered, "With your skull so thick, I didn't think you'd be capable of knowing anything, let alone think."  
  
"Please, it's etched all over your face." He said tired of the bickering, "Do you have a happy thought yet? Is there even a happy thought I that head of yours? Oh, yes, of course, there is, silly me. You probably envision yourself at the beach with a dozen girls waiting on you." Harry couldn't let Draco win this one. Harry thought of Draco wrinkling his nose, I wonder what he was thinking of.  
  
"Yes, I've got a thought in my head, now could you please get on with the damned lesson?"  
  
"No need for badmouthing here. The incantation is 'expecto patronum', can you say that?"  
  
"Of course I can. Expectum patrono. Are you happy? You morally erroneous clotpole" The last part of that sentenced was sort of a mumble meant to be heard.  
  
"You said it wrong, genious." Harry replied happily.   
  
They continued with the lesson and the bickering. In about an hour, Draco was only able to produce a puff of gray smoke, even after the thin, untidy- haired boy showed him how with his stag-formed patronus.  
  
"You seem to have happy many happy thoughts in that head of yours? What do you think of? Me? It's nice to dream, isn't it?"  
  
"How would you know what a dream is? You've got a heart so black that you can't even..." Harry couldn't think of anything to finish that sentence. He paused for a while, "Why would I be thinking of you? Did you put a love potion on me or something? Well, for your information, it's working! I'm so tired of you and the aspersions. See you around."  
  
And with saying that, Harry exited the room leaving a lost-in-thought Draco.  
  
So there stood Malfoy, alone in a darkened room, a failure. With his one free hand he scratched his rock hard hair, fluffing it completely out of place. He was very tired; it was hard work trying to make a patronous for the first time. Happy thoughts? What happy thoughts did he have. Obviously the death eater thoughts didn't work-but wait, if they didn't help, then that means he wasn't happy-was he not happy about being a death eater? The thoughts rushed to his mind so overwhelmingly that he was forced to curl up in the same chair Harry had been in, which he discovered was still slightly tingling with warmth.  
  
No way, it couldn't be. Of course he was happy to become a death eater, it was his dream, right? Yes, that has to be right, he's always been excited for- no that was his dad that was always excited, he just agreed. No, he'd been excited too! This was crazy, Draco finally concluded. He was arguing with himself about something that was completely pointless. He was gonna be a death eater, and he was happy about it-right?  
  
Blocking all thoughts of happiness or death eaters, he left the room and walked down the halls, only to find The Golden Boy standing at the ledge of the stairs.  
  
"What are you still here?" He asked, clanking along on the stone floor.  
  
"I'm waiting for the stairs to come back." Harry answered, his back to Malfoy.  
  
"They never take that long!" Said Malfoy suspiciously.  
  
"Well they did this time." He said, stepping on the marble step that finally reached him. It was odd, he thought, he'd waited more than five minutes for the stairs, but then the moment Malfoy walks up, they come. Since he'd arrived in his first year, he was told the stairs had their special ways of changing, something like they changed for a reason. Whatever that meant though, he'd never really thought much of it.  
  
"Move over Golden Boy, you're making me closterphobic.(sp?)" Malfoy said from only a few inches away from Harry. Looking disgusted, he scoot over to the opposite rail, though Harry thought he saw some playfulness in the dark shadow of his pale face.  
  
"The only thing that makes you closterphobic(sp? again) is that enormous layer of clogne and hairspray surrounding you." Said Harry sarcastically, denying quickly the thoughts about Malfoy. To his surprise, Malfoy didn't reply, and they walked down at least three staircases in complete silence other than the rhythmic breathing of either of them.  
  
"Let's do that again tomorrow." Said Malfoy as Harry turned toward the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Do what?" Asked Harry groggily.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry." Harry said scratching his head. "I'll meet you after dinner." He managed before yawning enormously. Malfoy nodded and walked swiftly away.  
  
That night Harry was too tired to utter one thought. Patronous was hard, and being patient with Malfoy was even harder. Without changing, he layed down in his four poster bed and fell dead asleep.  
  
The next day Harry sat at dinner, occasionally making eye contact with Malfoy from across the crowded room. Quickly, he ate the dull meal and rushed to the Room of Requirements. There he found the Slytherin sitting on a comfy looking bean bag. The room was quite different than how he had set it up the day before. The walls were all white with some odd photos hung up randomly and oddly, almost as odd as the thick maroon carpet under his feet. A few cherry wood bookcases were tucked snuggly into some corners of the large room. Other than that and a few black bean bags it lacked some serious furniture, and taste he added quickly to his mental description.  
  
"Okay, let's get to business, you know what to do." Said Harry lamely.  
  
Malfoy stood up and thought hard, nothing came to mind. Then Harry came to mind. He took a deep breathe, "Expecto patronum," And from his wand slithered a long, silvery serpent-like creature.  
  
"Good job, Malfoy, good job," Harry complimented. He sounded quite impressed, but he didn't want Draco to know he was impressed. What was his happy thought? Harry stared at the serpent as it vanished into thin air.  
  
Draco was proud that he was able to produce a Patronus. He had a smirk on his face. He sat back in his bean chair acting with that very air of confidence he was born with.  
  
"My patronus is better than yours," sang the Hogwarts'-most-hated repeatedly.  
  
"What ever, what ever, sure," The brunette interrupted, giving a little chuckle. He was quite enjoying the teasing and the haughty Slytherin himself. It wasn't bothering hi at all.  
  
Since he had completed the task of teaching the snooty kid, they didn't have to see each other anymore, except for in classes. For a moment there they acted a little buddy-buddy.  
  
"I have to go and get some sleep, it's after hours." The Gryffindor star regretted saying this seeing as Draco was kind of pleasant to be around as of that moment. He wanted to stay longer, but he had other things to do.  
  
"Hey, it's none of my business." The Malfoy successor said truthfully. He didn't really care that Harry was leaving, but he wasn't happy about it. He didn't want to seem out of character and not say something at least a little hurtful, if that was even hurtful.  
  
Harry was disappointed to have the Mean Malfoy re-emerge. He walked to the door staring at the maroon carpet.  
  
He turned the knob of the door and pushed. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Why won't the door open?" a panicky Harry asked no one in particular in between pushing the door. He then quit, "I think we're locked in."  
  
Draco laughed at Harry. He walked over to the door, "Let me do that." In the process of getting to the door, he pushed Harry by the shoulder with his open palm. Draco pulled the door open. "You ought to pay more attention to the door and stop thinking about me. If you want to be with me, just ask, no need to make excuses." He kidded overconfidently.  
  
Harry blushed and walked past Malfoy. Was I really thinking of Malfoy too much? If I was even, how would he know? Was I trying to make an excuse? He's not a leglimens (?) is he? I should really start making use of the occlumency lessons.  
  
"What did you do Potter?" Asked Malfoy's voice, the same one that everyone at Hogwarts despised.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Harry replied looking around. They hadn't walked out of the room, but just back into the same one.  
  
"Then why are we still here?" He growled.  
  
"How would I know?" Said Harry. "Okay, close it, and then walk out of it again." It sounded crazy, but it was the only thing he could think of. Obiediently, he followed his orders, but it only resulted in the same outcome.  
  
"Potter!" He yelled.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He yelled back.  
  
"I don't know! What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know!" Harry stood there looking at the blonde boy in front of him. Impatience was wiped all over his face like a messy child. I wonder if he's always messy, Harry started thinking, but soon shook it off. "The only way this could happen was-was, it does what we're thinking, what we want!" He finally remembered.  
  
"What we want, well, I want to get out of here!" said Draco sounding quite confused. He looked around the room in a panic.  
  
"Do you really? Because it will only do what you want." Harry said it, almost pleased with the thought. The room wasn't letting them out because he didn't want to leave, but why wouldn't he want to leave? He didn't know, but all he did know is, he was a little glad. 


End file.
